The Birds and the Bees
by Imomen
Summary: Kagome has to teach someone about a little something that we like to call 'The Birds and the Bees'. But just who is she teaching? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** ...I KNOW!! I KNOW!!!... ::whispers::: I don't own Inu Yasha and Kagome...::: cough cough::: I could have sworn I heard the wind...::cough cough:::

Yay! It's that time again! To read my ficcy!! Yeah. I'm gonna shut up now. Until you get to the bottom part, that is... ::cue evil laughter:::

**-Imomen-**

"Kagome? Where did I come from?" Shippo asked, hopping on the miko's shoulder. Kagome blinked, looking up at him

from her position on the ground with her math book in front of her. "I dunno where you were born Shippo, so I don't know."

she answered, idly looking back down at her book again. "No!" his voice a little whinier than usual, Shippo rephrased the

question. "How was I made?" His eyes widened as he watched Kagome's face turn bright red in a matter of seconds.

"Shippo-you, uh," she coughed randomly, finally coming up with a question to avoid the direct answer. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well... I was wondering how come Inu Yasha was born a hanyou, and I was born a full youkai, so I decided to ask

Miroku." Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the kitsune continued on. "He said it had to do with our parents, and

something called... sex, I think; but then Sango hit him with her boomerang bone, and he fainted." he frowned. "What's sex?"

"Oh." Kagome flushed even hotter as Shippo gave her an expectant look. "I think Inu Yasha would be able to explain this

better, seeing as how you're both guys. Inu Yasha!"

From the other side of the camp, Inu Yasha grunted. There was no way in hell he was going to have the 'sex talk' with

Shippo, and in front of Kagome the chance was even slimmer. Nevertheless he strolled over, raising an eyebrow. "Yes,

master?" Ignoring the sarcasm, Kagome breathed in and out rapidly, refusing to meet his eyes. "You heard Shippo's question,

right?" He nodded, and she continued in a rush. "Good. Than you can talk to him about it." She hopped to her feet, giving the

both of them a fake smile before turning and starting to walk away. "What if I don't know the answers?" Inu Yasha asked,

and Kagome stopped in mid-step. "What do you mean, if you don't know the answers?" A dawning look appeared on her

face as she paled. "Don't tell me you don't know what happens when two people-?" she left the question hanging and he

gave her an innocent look. "Nope. Why don't you tell the both of us at the same time?" He watched with amusement as

Kagome seemed to freeze, stopping himself just in time as a smile started to creep onto his face. This was going to be fun. "I

know it has something to do with..." he whispered something in her ear; watching with delight as she let out a sound

remarkably close to a whimper, falling to her knees. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Shippo asked concernedly, jumping into her

lap. "You don't have to tell me now. I don't mind." Completely ignoring the fox youkai in her lap, she gazed at Inu Yasha

rather blankly. "You really don't know?" she whispered. "Tell me!" Inu Yasha said insistently, tossing Shippo off of her lap.

"See? You don't have to tell him." He smirked, ignoring the cry of protest that had come from the kit.

She continued to stare numbly at him, wondering how on earth someone could live to be centuries old and not know what sex

was. Of course, his parents had died to early to tell him, but shouldn't he have found out somehow? Myouga? Totosai?

_Anyone?_ "Fine. If you won't tell me, will you show me?" Inu Yasha asked, giving her an semi-eager look. If possible, her

face turned paler as she snapped out of her daze at his words. "S-show you?" If this hadn't been such a serious moment, she

probably would have started to burst out laughing. Inu Yasha was asking her to sleep with him. Snickering inwardly, Inu

Yasha leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "Please?" Her body seemed to gain composure as her face flamed red.

"I-I can't. Shippo's here, and," she glanced around, looking for the kitsune who had suddenly disappeared. "Sango called

him." the half inu-youkai in front of her informed her. "Will you show me now?" Kagome backed away, suddenly aware of

just how close they were. "Inu Yasha- No!" Her voice raised on the last note and she forced herself to calm down, noticing

his somewhat pouty look. "Fine. I'll just go ask someone else to show me then..." grumbling, he stalked away, listening

intently as she breathed a sigh in relief.

Finally reaching the safety of behind a tree, the silver haired hanyou didn't stop himself from starting to laugh out loud, his

whole body shaking rather alarmingly. Letting out a snort, he peaked from behind the tree only to see Kagome's face still

a...pleasant maroon color, her breathing still uneven. Smirking, he allowed his body to sink against the tree.. He really should

toy with her mind more often...

**-Japanese Words-**

**Hanyou-** half demon

**Youkai- **demon

**Kitsune-** fox demon

**Miko- **priestess

**Inu- **dog

Hehehe. That really cracked me up when I was writing it... - I hope I captured the 'moment'... Yup. OH! And thanks to everyone who reviewed for 'Fairytales'. Seeing as how there was only three people (at least at the time that this story was published...), I thought I'd thank them!!

**InU's-KaGoMe-07**- Yay! It made someone feel fuzzy!!

**YokoYouka**i: (x.x) Yes, you are excused for wanting things spaced out... And I'm working on an 'actual' story. Really. I am. I swear it. Eheh-heh....

**Mad-4-Manga**- Your review made me sooooo incredibally happy!! YAYAYAYAYAY!! . Heh. Yeah... Umm... I'm considering doing another chapter of 'Fairytales', but I'm not quite sure yet...I know this is kinda random, but I got this idea for this story while reading your review, for some reason or another, so feel special!! You gave me an idea!! YAY! **Thank-you for reviewing!! **(Oh. And I won't hit you for suggesting that idea. lol.)

Thank you for reviewing!! There! The official thanks!! . Please R&R! Thanks!

-**Imomen-**

**PS**- Sorry if the spacing looks whacked. I'm _still _trying to find a way that allows the text to be spaced, but so that you can also tell where new paragraphs begin... T-T


End file.
